


Mortal Beings

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mortal Beings

Clint knows his life has limits.  
That one day,   
Old sge is going to catch up with him.  
The same goes for Tony and Natasha.   
They are mortals,  
As Thor calls them.   
Their lives are fleeting.   
Very small and short,  
Compared to the gods.  
Bht he still lives his life to the fullest.   
Clint has no fear of death.   
He knows it eventually is going to come.   
And that does not stop him.  
From being an Avenger.  
He will be until his dying breath.


End file.
